


No Longer Shadow

by TsukikoMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juleka is experiencing a major life-changing decision, she needs to confront her fears and work hard for her dream! This would be what she wanted, no longer being in the shadows and get the attention she did. With Rose and Marinette there to help her in her mission, supporting her until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I suddenly had an idea to write a fanfic with Juleka as one of the main characters, that girl needs more attention and love! I hope I grasped Juleka's persona well, and I hope I had started something no one had done before!!! Oh gosh what if this becomes famous like Chat Blanc and dance AU? (Yeah, keep dreaming Tsukiko) Welp, enjoy guys!
> 
> I know I did promise a new fanfic with my OC somewhere, but I'm afraid to say that I still had not much idea what I can do with my OC fanfic without it being the normal fanfic with OC helping Ladybug and Chat Noir. Though, I do have a general idea on the backstory... I will write that fanfic after this one, so I guess you guys have to go with this for now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue, or the thriller of Juleka's first step to her dreams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in a thriller first, to catch your attention!

Juleka had no idea how this had happened. Sure, she just went with the flow and this is what she wished for. But now that it finally reached the important moment, she is not really sure of her decision anymore. She will be in the center of attention, being recognized and known. This is a dream come true, for she will never to be forgotten again, and will no longer be in the shadows…

So why is she hesitating now, why is it now that she had a cold sweat? She was even akumatized last time for not being recognized, heartbroken that she had been forgotten and disappointed because of her photo curse. It was only because of Marinette that she is able to take pictures with her face finally shown, with her as the center of even. It is also because of her friendly classmate that agreed to work together help her from Marinette’s request except the selfish Chloé that started everything and her follower Sabrina, that she finally cheered up. Isn’t being the center of attention what she wanted? Just another step, if she’d just take another step then she’d get the attention she wanted.

Get a hold of yourself, Juleka Couffaine. Why is someone who was not even afraid of Mylène who had become a monster back then is afraid of take one step, just one step to what she wants? But what if she messes up, what if she forgets everything that she needs to remember? She felt like running away, regretting her decision now even. But she can’t, she would waste everyone’s effort if she did it. She can’t let Rose disappointed, she can’t let Marinette’s hard work go to waste, she can’t ruin this for herself, she can’t ruin this for him, she can’t ruin this for them… She suddenly felt guilty, felt that she is the worst person ever exist. They had done so much for her just for this moment, all of the effort just for her and she only needs to take this one step. Yet she is thinking about running away, running away from her problems and throwing away all of their hard work into nothingness. She is afraid that she would not meet their expectation, afraid that she would make a mistake and disappoint everyone…

She suddenly felt hands on both side of her shoulders, and looked at her both side only to see Rose and Marinette putting their hand on her shoulder in each side trying to calm her down and reassuring her that it would be okay. They had such sweet smile on their face, which calmed her a bit. Rose’s has a smile that is sweet and full with positive energy, a smile so bright that makes her feel cheered up. Marinette’s smile is strong and full of trust, a smile so encouraging that makes her feel like she could do anything. She then saw that he had stepped in front of her, grinning in confidence as if telling her that she could do it and nothing can stop her.

Juleka finally smiled, even if she doesn’t have confidence on herself, she had confidence in them and they had confidence in her. Yes, she had to do it. She needs to do it, she wants to do this. Not only for herself, but also for these two good friends that is always standing by her side. Not only the two friends by her side but him too, who had been supporting her from the day he found her. The guy in front of her then walked towards where she would be standing right beside of him, welcoming her by calling her out to where he is. She felt a light push from both Rose and Marinette, and finally walked to his side, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is attention catching!  
> What do you guys think this story is about?  
> What do you guys think is Juleka's life-changing decision?  
> Who do you think the guy mentioned is?  
> There are a lot of mysteries!


	2. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka had an unexpected encounter, which started everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I caught your attention in the prologue, the first chapter is finally up! (Yeah right, you uploaded this right after the prologue.) Enjoy~!

Juleka sat on the park bench, waiting for Rose. They had decided to hang out, like always. Either Rose is being late, or Juleka must have arrived too early. She had been waiting for minutes looking at kids running around with balloons, people eating ice-creams, people on dates, parents and child laughing happily. She is bored, really bored. She hoped she had something to do, to keep her away from her depression and stop her from keep thinking about things in a very negative way. She sighed and finally looked up to the blue sky, looking at the ever changing white clouds of the sunny day.

She started thinking things looking at the clouds, like what she always does when she is alone. She started to thinking about Rose, about herself and Rose. About their friendship, about how different they are. Despite how different Rose and Juleka are, they are inseparable friends like Marinette and Alya. There is just one thing that Juleka doesn’t understand, the reason they become such great friends even when they are so different. Not that she is not happy with this, she is grateful for this. It is just the possibilities of people that are so different could be such close, inseparable friends that intrigue her.

Rose Lavillant is a cheerful, sweet and cute girl who loves bright colors like pink. She had dreamy blue eyes, and shiny golden hair that is short but sweet. She wore pink always, her style sporty and cute. She is a dreamer, believes and loves fairytales. You can feel the love and positive energy she emits when she is around, and how cheerful and lovely this girl is. She is kind and friendly, and willing to help anyone in need. She has the confidence, the confidence to be able to help people and to be loved by everyone.

As for Juleka Couffaine, she is just an emotional looking gothic girl who is always in the dark. She had almost vermillion eyes which are actually brown with a very deep orange tinge, and dark long hair that falls to her waist with purple highlights. She wears black always, and her style is very gothic and black. She is quiet, lack self confidence and sometimes mumbles inaudible sentences. There is only one thing that people can see in her, that is depression. She’d lock herself up when she is upset, pushing everyone else away including her dear friend Rose. She is just a shadow, a shadow that no one will remember.

Juleka suddenly remembers the day she was akumatized, she was utterly upset from being forgotten for the class photo. She has always been forgotten, and never gets to be in a picture. She wants to be seen and recognized, she wanted to shout out to everyone that Juleka is right here and she exists. Sure, she knows how to do makeup and her makeup skill was recognized when they do the school project video but that is not enough. She realized it after she was akumatized, that she is secretly an attention seeker. The power she got from being akumatized let her get the attention she wants, but not in a way she likes.

Juleka looked at the mirror attached to the back of her hand, looking at her reflection. She wonders if the one reflected in the mirror now the real her, and she realized that the real her is not what she sees. She needs to change, but is not sure which part of her that she needs to change. No one knows the real her, the real her that seeks attention and in the verge of yelling to people that she exist somewhere.

“Look at me. You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me.  
Every day, it's as if I play a part.  
Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in.  
But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart, and be loved for who I am…

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly.  
That burns with a need to know the reason why.

Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time.  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?”

Juleka started singing, in her deep but beautiful voice. She likes to sing alone, and never had confidence in her voice. She likes to sing the songs that speak her mind, according to her mood. And right now, she thinks that this song fits what she is thinking right now. She felt as if her reflection in the mirror is not who she is, who she really is inside. She wants to be free and fly, she wants her reflection to show who she really is inside. She does not want to hide in the shadow, does not want to be the shadow anymore.

She sang her heart out, not loud enough for the other people in the park to hear. But she did not notice a guy walking towards her, attracted by her strong but angelic voice. The guy stood beside her, his hand leaning on the tree by his side. Her singing is something he enjoyed very much, and he is smiling. He is smiling because he had found what he had been looking for, this deep and strong angelic voice.

Juleka sat silently looking at her lap for a few minutes after singing, and jolted hearing someone clapping nearby. She had never expected anyone to hear her singing, anyone except Rose maybe. Her eyes shot wide opened and her mouth gaped still looking at her lap, and is quite shocked that someone is actually clapping their hands after hearing her singing voice. Her voice that is hoarse and deep, that is not suitable for singing at all in her own opinion. How a voice like this could get such praise, she wonders.

She raised her head turning towards the source of the clapping, seeing the guy that wears a wide grin. She knows this guy, everyone knows this guy. Her voice just got recognized by none other than this famous guy, which is unbelievable. She just froze there, unsure of what course of action she should take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who is the guy in the prologue and this chapter?  
> Hint, it is the same guy! (Yea, nice hint)  
> To be honest, I think no one would be able to guess it. XD  
> The identity of this secret guy will revealed, in the next chapter!


	3. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be found, will be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that my Perfect Confusions is completed, I will be continuing this one! Sorry for the late update!

He paced back and forth his hotel suite, his agent standing at the side looking at him with blank a expression. His pet is just chilling out on one of the couch, right by where he sat just a moment ago. They are having a meeting, and are figuring out what they need for their next project. Ideas, they needed ideas and are out of them. He is definitely not accepting Bob Roth’s ideas as they do not respect his style, his rock spirit.

 

Impact, they needed impact in this next concert. They needed something new that would still be in Jagged Stone style! He could do a duet, but definitely not with XY. That arrogant perfume ads baby voice who doesn’t even respect music is not worthy to work with Jagged. They wondered if there is anyone that would be able to do a duet with him, someone with a sound that can make the earth shake like him.

 

Jagged had come up with an idea, which includes getting Marinette’s help again. She has great sense in her designs and she understands his style, the rock spirit style. “We could have Marinette to design a new outfit… Yeah, that is it! A new outfit with leather, sweat, black and purple!" He remembered the first time he had encountered Marinette's creation, it was after the damned Vincent Aza putting him in danger while akumatized, he was such an ass! Anyways, that Eiffel tower glasses Marinette made for him rocks! He loved it so much he had Marinette to design his album cover, but Bob Roth had been making Marinette follow his ideas of copying XY behind Jagged's back, not acceptable! In the end Marinette finally followed her own idea with his style, and the album cover she made is amazing! That girl deserves the credit! But then again, a new outfit is still not enough to make a big impact. "We need something else, something more than a new outfit, something that would rock the world!”

 

Gaze following the rock-star as he walks around, Penny still stood where she was with her hands crossed. "A new outfit is great, I will contact Marinette later. But with the preparations for the concert ongoing, I doubt we had enough time to scout someone who can stand on the stage together with you that has enough impact, so that you will not be drowning their presence." She pointed out, her eyes caught Fang the crocodile that moved as she talk.

 

Stopping on his tracks, Jagged turned to Penny with a few nods. But before he could open his mouth to agree with his agent, Fang's grunt caught his attention. Huh, Fang is at the balcony, this explains the fabric sound he thought he heard when Penny was talking. Fang looked at him, and flicked it's head towards the balcony as a way to have it's owner to look outside. Jagged and Penny exchanged a look with raised eyebrows, before walking towards the crocodile, looking out only to see the park right beside Marinette's house.

 

"What do you want us to see, Fang?" Penny asked, looking down the crocodile only to see that Fang had flicked it's head again, a grunt following. Penny raised an eyebrow, looking up at the general direction where Fang had flicked it's head to, which is a park surrounded by buildings. "The park?" She asked, looking back down at Fang again, earning another grunt and a nod from the crocodile.

 

Jagged had his hand on his chin, eyes catching Marinette's balcony. They can't really see much of the park from where they are, with buildings surrounding it. "Hey, Penny. That one is Marinette's house, am I right?" He said, pointing towards Marinette's balcony. His agent looked up at him from the crocodile, followed where he pointed and back to him nodding, all while raising an eyebrow. The rock-star grinned at Penny, then turned his gaze outside. "I guess we can afford a stroll at the park while we get to Marinette's, don't you think?"

 

* * *

 

Damn those pastries looks so good, Jagged hoped he could go in and choose some for himself. Too bad the customers were scared when they see Fang, he doesn't want to ruin the kind girl's family business for the day even when her friendly parents invited the rock-star in. At least he helped them advertise the bakery by standing in front of the shop and having Penny to choose some pastries for him.

 

The guy huge as a bear, which Jagged learned to be Marinette's father, Tom stood outside having a small talk with him so that he feel welcomed, not afraid of the crocodile with how he smiled and said hi to Fang. The tiny woman, clearly Marinette's mother, is having a conversation with Penny inside as well while recommending some pastries to his agent. This is nice, that girl have a really nice and supportive family.

 

Marinette is not home, she is doing a delivery for the bakery. From what Jagged learned, she was supposed to be back by now but the area the girl is in had an akuma attack which delayed her trip back, he hoped the girl stay safe. That said, Ladybug will save the akuma victim as always and Marinette will be able to come home soon. Speaking about superheroes, Chat Noir's outfit is made of leather, maybe he can have Marinette incorporate some ideas of the superhero to his new outfit. It wasn't just Ladybug who saved him after all, and Chat Noir is his fan too, it's funny how a superhero asked for his autograph.

 

After getting some pastries, the rock-star and his agent started to walk his crocodile at the park right next to the bakery, while having some of the bakery's goods of course. They came across a girl sitting on a bench, which Penny recognized to be Marinette's classmate who stood at the back row when she was giving out concert tickets the day they reached Paris. She's got the rock style, Jagged decided. The long straight hair with purple highlights, the gloves with lace, the aura coming from her, it totally matches his style! Imagine her wearing leather, she would rock the world, she is the impact he is looking for!

 

Penny agreed with his opinion on the girl, but seemed to be worried about the choice, as the girl looked like she lacked self confidence. She wonders if this girl would be able to take up this challenge, and make the earth shake with her voice. But then, Marinette lacked self confidence too, and she did impress Jagged with the album she designed exceeding their expectations. With Jagged, he has his own flair and does not get satisfied easily, but this girl had just been acknowledged by the rock-star only with one look. Maybe she has the potential after all, they were right following Fang's idea, the only thing they need now is to hear her voice.

 

Just as the agent finishes the thought, the girl who was looking up the sky the whole time had turned her head down to something she opened on her left glove. By the way she brushed some of her hair, Penny deduced that it was a mirror the girl is looking at. The girl then started to sing into the mirror on her hand, granting their wish of hearing her voice as if she could read minds. There is a depth in the girl's voice, a deep and strong voice a rock-star should have, an angelic voice induced with emotions. A song of reflection to the mirror, speaking out her lack of confidence.

 

The agent saw movement with the corner of her eyes, turning only to see Jagged now with a wide smile on his face like he had just seen an angel, slowly walking straight towards the singing girl, leaving his crocodile with Penny. The girl, still oblivious to the rock-star walking towards her, continued singing as if she is in her own world. Jagged came to a stop by a tree nearest to the girl, immersed by the singing voice, a look on his face screaming that he had just found treasure. Impact, yeah, this girl managed to give them the impact they needed, she is the one that would stand beside Jagged on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Juleka in a leather outfit, standing on the stage with Jagged Stone. Aww yeah! She rocks!


	4. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a chance to appeal yourself appears before you, what will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in just two days!

She should be home by now, not stuck here all the way at the destination of delivery half an hour after she was done with it. There had to be an akuma attack right as she was done with the delivery and planning to head home, and now she doesn't have a cookie to go home by the roofs as Ladybug, having to go back home by normal means. At least the akuma attack happened after her delivery, and that it is an easy one.

 

Marinette met up with Alya, who had just finished recording for the Ladyblog with Chat Noir still there after the akuma attack, she had a valid reason to be here after all. It seems Alya had caught Chat Noir for an impromptu interview, which he'd happily complied to since he doesn't have a time limit as they had took care of the akuma without using his power. They had just finished with the interview when Marinette decided to greet them, only to have Chat Noir taking and planting a kiss on her hand, with his exaggerated greeting on how honored he is to meet his princess.

 

Chat Noir's actions had made Alya look at Marinette like she had just grown another head, and she knew that she had to be ready to answer questions on how she knows the feline superhero. Before Alya had a chance to ask anything, they heard a happy coo heading their way, only to see Rose walking towards them, clearly getting an idea on how romantic Chat's actions is. While their attention was caught by the tiny blonde, Marinette took the chance to quickly take her hand off Chat's, earning a pout from him not missed by Alya.

 

Instead on being asked by Alya how she met Chat, Rose is the one who started asking questions, which is more bearable than Alya's. Marinette just explained she had met Chat Noir a few times during akuma attacks, and was saved by the feline hero while Chat went into detail about every interaction they had including some akumas like The Gamer and Evillustrator, of course only interactions between Marinette and Chat Noir as he doesn't know that she is Ladybug. Alya and Rose seemed to be satisfied with Chat's answer, before he made a fancy exit displaying his nimble cat-like moves, such a show off. Alya went off saying she had to go home as soon as possible to edit the videos for Ladyblog, leaving Marinette alone with Rose. After Rose mentioned that she will be meeting Juleka at the park by Marinette's house, they agreed to travel back together as they are heading to the same way.

 

* * *

 

Weird, there seemed to be more people in the bakery today than usual, Marinette realized as she walked near the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. The scene looked like a post commotion of some sort, as people are starting to leave the place with pastry bags in their hands. She walked in with Rose, as they decided that they would get some pastries in the shop before meeting up with Juleka while they were on the way. The bell on the door chimed when Marinette pushed the door, gaining attention from her parents behind the counter. "Hey, Maman, Papa. Sorry I'm late, was hiding from an akuma attack right after the delivery." She called out, hearing Rose greet her parents with a cheerful hello from behind right after. Technically she was not lying about hiding, she did need to hide to transform into Ladybug after all.

 

"Welcome back Marinette, glad that you are safe and back. Oh and hello there Rose, here for some pastries?" Tom Dupain said, a friendly smile on his face. Her Papa may be huge, but instead of being scary like some big guys, he is the friendliest person ever, some says he is like a large cuddly bear. Rose replied with a few nods, a smile on her face. "Feel free to take them from the display, Marinette's friends are always welcomed!" He said, gesturing his daughter's friend to the display racks.

 

Marinette took this chance to get some chocolate chip cookies, she can't let Tikki be without the Kwami's favorite sweet, the god of luck must be hungry after an akuma battle. Her mother had just finished serving the last customer in line just as she picked up the cookies for Tikki, turning towards the girl. "Welcome back, sweetie. You just missed Jagged Stone and Penny who came finding you a few minutes ago, you would've met them if you were a few minutes early." The Chinese woman said with a warm smile, earning a surprised look from Rose.

 

"J-Jagged Stone?!" Choking on a piece of cookie she had just bit into, Marinette replied with shock while pounding her chest. Her father quickly gave Marinette a drink, in which she emptied the bottle in a gulp, before calming down a few minutes later. "Penny was here as well? Why do they want to find me?"

 

"It's something about commissioning you for an outfit for the next concert, Penny said." Sabine said, while Tom put a hand on Marinette's back, soothing her from her choke and continued after his wife. "You should really go for it, what's a better chance for you to show your designs to the world than having a world famous rock-star wearing one of it? They are walking Fang in the park next to here, you would still meet up with them if you go now."

 

Rose, with a pastry bag with some pastries she picked out for herself and Juleka, is now looking at Marinette like she is an idol. "Wow, Marinette! I knew that you designed an album cover for Jagged Stone and he liked it, but commissioning a stage outfit for a concert? This is a great chance for your dream as a fashion designer, it's wonderful! You certainly should take up on the request, it would be a great honor!"

 

With three people ushering her, Marinette snapped out of her shock and walked out the bakery by Rose with some pastries in hand that Sabine had passed to her after hearing Rose mentioning about meeting up with Juleka. The two petite girl walked side by side to the park, with some extra people to meet from their initial plan to meet up with their tall friend. Marinette is hyper aware about Jagged Stone, world famous rock-star commissioning her on a stage outfit for a concert. The faith he had put on her is so much, just like when he recommended her to design his album cover, only in a bigger project this time with the same amount of trust.

 

They saw Penny and Fang after walking some distance into the park, Jagged Stone not in sight. As they are nearing to Penny, they heard a soft and deep voice of someone singing, stopping by the agent and the crocodile only to see the rock-star standing by a tree in front of a girl who had just finished singing, his hands clapping for the girl in question. Wait, isn't that girl on the bench with her mouth hanging open and eyes staring straight at the world famous figure in front of her, Juleka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, I know. All three chapters leads back to the same scene. I promise you guys the plot will finally move on starting next chapter, now that all the pieces had been placed.


	5. Dream

Sure, she is waiting for someone. She was waiting for Rose, her best friend. She didn't expected that the person she get to see after her wait would be a famous rock-star, one she is a big fan of, one she went to the concert of. This is rad, her idol is now standing right in front of her, with a huge smile on his face, seemingly clapping to her singing. Wait a moment... Oh, oh my gosh Jagged Stone just clapped to her singing with a satisfied grin on his face! Was her singing really good that even the world famous rock-star had recognized it? But Juleka knows, her voice is deep and hoarse, she shouldn't be receiving such praise. Is this a dream, then?

 

"Bravo! Girl your voice is strong, it's beautiful, and it rocks!" Jagged complimented comically, gesturing his palms open then punched up a fist to the air. Not only his actions, his face is expressive as well with every word he say. "It needs some training, but your voice could shake the earth! I can hear every emotions in every word like it hit right through my spine. You, girl, has the impact, the impact we needed! It is fate that we chanced up on you!" The smile on his face is so wide, the rock-star could not hide it. He suddenly turned to the girl, who is still gaping at him. "Hey, what is your name?"

 

Jagged pointed finger guns at the stunned Juleka, causing the girl to blink before opening and closing her mouth a few times, inaudible murmurs escaping from her mouth. Seeing the rock-star raising his brows from whatever she mumbled, the girl cleared her throat to try talking again. "I-I'm, my name is Juleka, Juleka Couffaine." She managed to voice out, still not believing what she heard and saw is truly happening, she had the urge to pinch her hand or her face to prove that this is just a dream.

 

Nodding his head in approval with his hand crossed, Jagged commented. "Juleka Couffaine, Juleka, it's a beautiful name, our names even start with the same letter! Jagged and Juleka, hmm, J & J, this is perfect!" The rock-star said, seemingly satisfied. "I can see it like a dream, that we both will make the earth shake!" He took a hand out, as if expecting the girl to take it. "What do you say, Juleka? Will you rock this world together with me?"

 

What do she say? Juleka can only look at Jagged like a fish, with her mouth opening and closing without a sound, her eyes looked like they are going to fall off any time soon. What should she say? Did she had just been scouted by Jagged Stone, her, really? Is the rock-star truly, seriously scouting her? She had just experienced more shock than she had ever received in her life, and could only be paralyzed.

 

"You are not really making any sense, Jagged. I think you just broke her, the poor girl deserves some explanation." Turning to the source of the voice, Juleka recognized the woman walking towards them known to be Jagged Stone's agent, the one who gave her classmates including herself tickets to the rock-star's concert the day her class worked at the Mayor's hotel for a one-day internship. Following behind the woman is a crocodile and two girls, her two classmates to be exact.

 

After a few blinks, Juleka finally reacted for the first time. "Rose..." She mumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Jagged whom she may had just cut off from replying his agent. "And, Marinette..." The name she muttered caused the rock-star to turn to the direction of the two girls walking towards them and standing by her, their eyes big as saucers with what defined as the look of disbelief on their face. Had they just heard what Jagged offered to her?

 

"Marinette, there you are!" Juleka snapped her head back to the rock-star as he addressed one out of the two of her classmates. Come to think of it, Jagged Stone does know Marinette. The girl with pigtails did design his album after all, even Adrien Agreste, famous model in the fashion empire asked for the girl's signature on the album she had designed. "I trust that your parents had told you that Penny and I decided to make use of your designing skills again, you're in it right?"

 

The girl looked in between Juleka and Jagged, her eyes blinking so rapidly the girl on the bench thought that it runs on automatic for a moment. But this is Marinette, Marinette with her face so expressive that the only one who could match the expressiveness on her face would be none other than Ladybug even if there is a mask on the super-heroine. "Um, Monsieur Stone." The girl with pigtail gestured towards the girl on the bench, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "About Juleka...?" Marinette said, leaving the question incomplete.

 

It's kind of noisy in the park, Juleka finally registered after spotting some spectators. Of course a world famous rock-star in a park would cause people to stop and watch, it doesn't seem like they should be talking right here with what important things Jagged seem to had in mind. "Let's go back to the hotel suite and continue, a crowd is forming and we need to leave before we are surrounded." Penny said, leading the way followed by the crocodile.

 

Jagged nodded in a serious face, observing the surrounding. "You girls come too, we have a lot to discuss about." He said, following after his agent. Marinette paused for a moment to look at both Rose and Juleka who had subconsciously stood up before following after the rock-star, while Juleka gets practically dragged by Rose the whole way to the direction of Le Grand Paris, not hearing Rose's musings as her head is still buzzing from all the information she had received the past ten minutes.

 

* * *

 

Right, Chloe. It's kind of depressing to be reminded of Chloe, especially after what pleasant surprise was received just a moment ago. Though, there is no escaping the need to meet up with Chloe at Le Grand Paris if he is unable to turn tail in time, pun intended. But it's kind of hilarious to be meeting up with a real princess after the encounter with his princess after the akuma attack, Adrien thought as he stepped out of an alleyway he had de-transformed near the hotel only to hear a high pitched shriek that hurts his ears. Yep, definitely ambushed. Plagg snickering in his pocket doesn't help, either. Really, can't the kwami let him dream even for a little bit?

 

"Adrikins, you're late! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, I had to go shop for my new sunglasses alone!" Chloe yelled, definitely on her way back to the hotel with the direction she is walking from. The shorter blonde took his arm with one of hers dragging him to the direction of the hotel, and started waving a golden sunglasses with black stripes in front of him, showing off the new sunglasses she just chose and complaining about people without a care in the world.

 

The sight of Marinette entering the hotel had brightened him up, a sense of deja-vu hitting him as he waved cheerily with his free hand towards the girl who had just paused in her track as she spotted them. For some reason he is always excited to see Marinette, and meeting up with her twice on a non-school day had made his day, not that she knew that she had already met him twice today, no one needs to know about his double life.

 

Adrien looked at Chloe when there was a sudden halt in their tracks only to see his childhood friend glaring daggers at the subject of his thoughts, he slumped right after when Marinette had done the same to Chloe. Sometimes he question why does his only childhood friend looked like she is preventing him from making more friend, especially this girl in pigtail right in front of him. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what business you have at my hotel?" Chloe snarled, crossing her arms.

 

"What business I have does not concern you, Chloe." Marinette spatted back with her hands on her hip, rolling her eyes in a very familiar way Adrien couldn't seem to remember where he had seen it before. She huffed before her eyes caught his, her anger faltering from her face to a shy smile as she waved back at him before she squinted her eyes at Chloe with a frown again. "Now will you excuse me, I have a meeting with Monsieur Stone on a commission he have for me."

 

Following after Marinette, Chloe growled. "Hah, a commission from Jagged Stone my ass. In your dreams, there is no way Jagged stone would want to have anything to do with you." Just as she finished this sentence walking into the hotel, Chloe's eyes popped out at the glimpse of the people waiting for Marinette, which includes her two classmates, a crocodile, an agent and the world famous rock-star that was mentioned himself.

 

Waving with a wide smile to the group, Adrien mouthed the word 'good luck' to Marinette, realizing a moment too late that he shouldn't be doing that as someone associated with bad luck. Time to borrow his other half's ladybug luck, Adrien guessed. It doesn't hurt doing that sometimes, Marinette really needed it with how much she trips over nothing. "Well, you're right about it being a dream Chloe." He commented when the elevator the group took closed, grinning from ear to ear. "A dream come true."


	6. Enlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members are gathered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, i forgot I want to upload the sketch Marinette did here, i will update this later XD
> 
> Edit 30 Sept 2017: I finally finished the drawing, it's supposed to be a sketch but i had too much fun XD

It takes more than talent, Jagged Stone knew this. He had gone through so much being a world famous rock-star, and is now experienced in the entertainment industry. It requires more than talent, hard work and integrity is needed too, no matter which industry you are in. The most important part, is that you enjoy doing what you do, believe in yourself, and not to easily give up. You need to know to sacrifice your time and your energy to make something happen, nothing will happen if you don't take the first step.

 

Now, Jagged Stone stood in front of two raw gems he had recognized, awaiting them taking their first steps. One aspiring fashion designer, one with the voice that could rock the world. Though, only one needs a little more push and a boost for her confidence. "Whaddaya think, Juleka? You have such a talent in you that even I can't un-see it, you really should take up this chance. You can try the lessons for a week or two if you are unsure, and I can let your friend Rose to join you as long as the deets about the concert is kept secret. Marinette here had agreed to work on the costume of this concert too, you feel better if you have friends with you, don't cha?" The rock-star gestured to the air with a hand, crossing his legs on the couch with a grin on his face.

 

"Juleka, you should take this chance! You can stand on the same stage with Jagged Stone, and the first one to do so too!" The cheery blonde squealed, holding her best friend's arm with both hands. "Oh I'm so happy for you, your talent for singing had been found by none other than Jagged Stone! You know, Juleka? I've always thought that your singing voice is great, and I wondered why won't you sing in front of people. I knew people would be touched by your voice if they heard you, all you need is a little more confidence Juleka. Now you can sing in front of people, I know you can do it."

 

Marnette nodded in agreement, putting a hand on Juleka's shoulder the other side of Rose. "It doesn't hurt to at least try, Juleka. Like Monsieur Stone said, you can take the lessons for a week or two and it's okay if you don't feel like this is what you want. It won't be a burden to anyone, I will be starting with Monsieur Stone's costume anyways." She smiled slightly, giving encouragement to her classmate. "They are right, I can imagine you standing on the stage once you have the confidence. I can see it already, you wearing a design I made that was inspired by you, your talent shining through your voice."

 

The black haired girl glanced at her classmates each side of her, before turning to the rock-star and his agent then looking down to her lap. The girl seemingly is considering the choice she have, debating whether she should accept this offer despite the encouragements. "I... I don't know if I have what it takes to be as good as your expectations, I'm not sure if I have the talent too... But, but I'm willing to try." She nodded, fixing her gaze to Jagged. "I'm willing to take on this challenge, and take the first step to experience this new path I had never discovered before. This, this might be what I wanted. Please, let me try to sing."

 

Rose and Marinette practically jumped in victory while holding each other's hands up, squealing loudly for their friend's decision to take a chance in building what might be her future career, happiness overflowing. Only to sit down while giggling sheepishly when Fang the crocodile grunted and Penny coughing with her eyebrows raised, young girls sure are energetic, beaming with energy like that. Marinette then took her sketchbook out, and started sketching ideas for Juleka's stage outfit, while Rose leaned near and giving suggestions for her best friend's design.

 

"Very well, welcome to the team, Juleka." The rock-star stood up, offering his hand which Juleka took with a thank. "Now that you have taken your first step, there is something I would like to know. Before we start making the duet song, we need to know what you can do first and we can adapt it in the song. Do you play any instrument, or have came across one? Like everyone here knows, I play the guitar and piano. So it would be nice if the one stand on the stage with me knows at least one instrument. Oh and don't worry if you doesn't know how to play one, it's just an added bonus if you do."

 

Juleka gazed to the side at nothing, seemingly to be considering for a while, before she answered. "There's an instrument I can play, Monsieur Stone. I've had lessons before and can play the violin, though I never played in front of anyone, especially since my violin broke. But all I had ever played were classical pieces according to the lessons, and I'm not sure how to incorporate the style into a rock concert." She stayed silent, and let the gears run in her brain before she looked up with a small smile after coming up with a conclusion. "Even if I've only played classical on the violin, I can do it without the music sheet and remembers the tunes by heart, sometimes even adding my own impromptu style in it. I think I can use an electric violin, so that it fits better in the concert."

 

"That's a great idea, an electric violin with my guitar. Adding some electric violin parts into my new songs, it will be a wicked concert!" Jagged snapped his fingers, getting a new inspiration for a song. "Okay, so let's get starting." The rock-star said, and started to explain the contract, the procedures of the concert, Juleka's debut song and just about anything that is needed to take notice of about the training and the concert. This is it, now that both girls accepted their roles in this concert project of his, the two raw gems will finally have a chance to be polished and shine. With him as the catalyst and the two girls supporting each other, this will be a success.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Marinette is still making the rough sketch of Juleka's outfit style with Rose and Penny giving full attention to her. Jagged and Juleka drops some comments and ideas too in between their discussion, more of Jagged emphasizing on the rock and leather style and Juleka giving comments on the lengths and parts of cuts in the outfit she is comfortable with. A few sketches and around half an hour later, Marinette finished a sketch she is satisfied in right as the rock-star answered the last question Juleka had for the day and decided to approach Marinette on the design of his outfit.

 

Showing the sketch to Jagged and Juleka who had approached, Marinette started to list out the plans and materials she is going to use to make the outfit. "This is not the final design yet, but this is how I envision Juleka on her debut for now. Black, purple and lace are what both of you have in common, I also planned to add some colors that would highlight the outfit, like silver or hot pink." She said, a proud smile on her face when both the current and maybe-future rock-star nodded in agreement with the design. She doesn't mention it, but the reason she selected hot pink as one of the colors to highlight the dark outfit is because both Reflekta and Guitar Villain had pink hair.

 

 

* * *

 

Finally getting rid of Chloe, Adrien, now clad in black cat super-powered suit ran along the rooftops to get some breather. The evening breeze slapping on his face is way more refreshing than whatever skin care product Chloe tried to put on his face, even with a mask around his eyes. Stopping at a familiar balcony, he turned to the source of light hanging in the sky, balancing and standing straight on a railing with a cat's grace. The sun is going to set in an hour by the looks of it, the world is still bright with orange hue. Captivated by the scenery of Paris, he did not notice a certain girl with pigtails with her eyes on him, raising her eyebrows in amusement. She eyed a floating red kwami by her side, the ladybug eyeing back at her too. They exchanged a smile, before his secret partner shooed Tikki out of sight.

 

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Marinette suddenly voiced out, causing Chat Noir's ears and tail shoot up in alarm, before he flailed with a yowl and landed in a thud with his back on the balcony floor. A snort and someone laughing out loud soon followed, the voice rang pleasantly to his ears. He tilted his head up only to see his classmate, not that she knows, clutching her abdomen and kicking her legs on her pink chair. His view is now upside down, and for once he is lucky enough to fall in between the wooden table and the side where there are a few plant pots.

 

Swiftly, he scrambled up and patted the dust off before making an extravagant bow ignoring his heated cheeks. "Why, it's a pleasure for this knight in shining leather to be meeting his purr-incess again. I a-paw-logize to drop by without any warning, this cat was just taking a stroll and stumbled upon here while getting lost in the sunset." Even with how he had embarrassed himself earlier, a wide smile is plastered on his face. "As expected of a purr-incess's tower, the view here is so claw-some that even this cat got meow-smerized."

 

"I'm sure this is nothing compared to the Eiffel Tower, but I do like my balcony very much. Sorry about earlier, I didn't meant to scare you and then laugh." Marinette stood up, resting her arms and back on the railing while looking at Chat Noir. But before he could reassure her about the fall, she continued. "Actually, you came just at the right time, Chat Noir. I'm sure you don't mind helping in a civilian's small request while you are here, being a superhero and all that, right?" At his quick acceptance on helping, Marinette just smiled sweetly with scheming eyes, earning surprised blinks from the blonde clad in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what will scheming Marinette do?


	7. Progress

Chat Noir should had had no idea what hit him when Marinette lured him into helping, but the fact that he is being so good at it makes her reconsider him for a bit. Huh, maybe this cat is not a stray after all, with how he looked almost professional in handling this. He is a cat with as much flair and grace as he tends to act it seems, for knowing exactly what she needed and compromised fluidly in this request of hers. Though in her opinion, it is still not as good as another certain blonde she had in mind.

 

The girl in pigtails raised her eyebrows, the back of a hand below her chin while she studied the material she needed. "Hmm, I guess the magic makes this impossible to recreate an exact copy, but I definitely can make a similar one looks just like this." Marinette said to no one in particular, walking around her volunteer model. Too focused on analyzing her partner's magical armor, she did not realize that she is leaning into Chat Noir's space while poking at parts of his costume like his tail and shoulder pad. She glanced up from where she was checking out the superhero's collar, only to see his pinkish cheeks as he stared at her with amusement.

 

"Like what you see?" Chat Noir grinned when their eyes met for a few seconds, and sang in a teasing tone. It seemed as if the black clad superhero did not deny the fact that he was gawking at his classmate when he was caught doing so, and started his bravado as he wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette to which she tried to react with a roll of her eyes and a huff but failed utterly when she caught on the close distance between them. Instead, she couldn't help feeling her cheeks warming up as she took a step back, feeling exposed and vulnerable without her mask covering the blush on her face or at least making the tint of pink appear as if it doesn't exist with the brightness of her red mask.

 

With Chat Noir's antics towards both her as Ladybug and as Marinette, that was the exact reason why she waved off his approach as harmless flirting with no meaning behind it. Even if her partner seemed fond of her civilian self, he is definitely just a flirt after all. "Well... yes, actually." She coughed out, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes as she flicked her gaze at the black clad superhero's dilating pupil. Grinning in victory, she continued. "I must say that the magic had done quite a good job on the design of the superhero costume, that it had piqued an interest in both me and Jagged Stone himself no less."

 

"Princess." Chat Noir deadpanned, his face in the area below the mask a shade darker than before. "I didn't know you could be so... feisty." He made a vague gesture to Marinette with one arm across his torso and another with his elbow on the back of the other hand, so caught up in her misleading words that he forgot that he as his superhero persona is not supposed to know about her commission that a certain rock-star had gave her. His brain caught up with the last sentence his classmate said after a few seconds of silence locking their eyes on each other, and he quickly responded as if he had just caught on the well known name. "Wait a second, what do you mean Jagged Stone?"

 

Quirking her eyebrows, the girl with pigtails turned and walked towards her chair ever so slowly before sitting down and faced her partner in, well, the opposite of crime. "You see, Chat, there's a lot that you doesn't know about me. I don't know what kind of impression you have on me but, some people tend to be more than just what they show on the surface. I mean, we've only met a few times during akuma attacks, and it's not like we meet on daily basis, right?" Marinette said, holding eye contact with Chat Noir the whole time she spoke. She then continued before the feline superhero could react or reply, not wanting to know the answer to the question she had just asked. "And you heard right, Jagged Stone is interested in adding elements of yours and Ladybug's costume to his new outfit. You know, his love for leathers and all." She paused, intending to end the sentence before she remembered that she shouldn't know that he is a Jagged Stone fan as Marinette. "You know Jagged Stone right, the world famous rock-star?"

 

"Well, yeah of course I know Jagged Stone! I'm a fan, I even asked for his autograph as Chat Noir me too. And you, Marinette, I thought it is already amazing that you designed Jagged Stone's newest music album cover. But designing his new outfit too? I think I needed to get your autograph now you know, before you get famous and it gets hard to have one." Chat Noir declared with one hand on his hip and one pointing to himself, then made a flourish bow to the girl in front of him. "I'll have you know, that I'm honored to be an inspiration for both you and Jagged Stone, Purr-incess. And I'm sure My Lady does too, as she very much appreciated the song Jagged Stone had written for her."

 

Oh yeah, appreciated the song she did, she was overjoyed and nearly squealed in glee the moment she heard her favorite rock-star announcing the song for her when she was in the very concert the song was first released to the public. Not that she can tell him that she was in that concert when she is Ladybug, anyway. After more small talks and a few pages of rough sketches, Marinette shooed Chat Noir when dinner calls with a promise of allowing him one visit for him to check on the progress of the outfit design when he hinted that he will be the judge of the final design. Curious as a cat he is, of course he would want to be one of the first see the design before it is done, the design is inspired by the black cad superhero himself after all. As for Marinette, she kept herself from telling her partner anything about her plan to surprise and thank him with a shower of pastries from the store the next time he visit. She would never admit that she is fond to Chat Noir of all people, after all.

 

* * *

 

The next few days went by as per normal for all of them, well, as normal as it can be in Paris. Though with an extracurricular activity for three particular girls, as they are preparing for the concert, which they does not mention a thing about with the confidential information. For Marinette, it is to go thru and forth meeting up with the rock-star and her two friends and scouting out fabric stores while coming up with designs of Jagged Stone and Juleka's stage outfit. For Juleka, it is to go to a studio and practice her singing and violin with said rock-star, testing their compatibility with each other and sometimes meeting up with the team or her friend in pigtails for design inputs. For Rose, she started a scrapbook about both her friends on their journey in this project, sometimes following her best friend to the studio and sometimes following her pink loving friend on her scouts on fabric store and her progress in designing.

 

To everyone else, it just seemed that the three girls getting along more often than ever is a normal thing. No one suspected Marinette sharing a secret with the two girls, since most people assumed that the girl in pigtails is helping the two girls with something, with how kind the secret super-heroine is. She would do anything she can to help people, even if she needed to go out of her way. Alya doesn't mind that Marinette is more friendly with the two other girls in class for the past few days, she just assumed the same as everyone, and that she had a fashion project going on with how busy her best friend is. The Ladyblogger too is busy digging for information on a new theory she have of the superhero duo, dragging Nino with her sometimes. Though if anyone had paid attention, they would see a secret smile on the certain son of a famous designer and teen supermodel whenever Marinette is focused on her sketchbook alone and when the three girls in the team are in a discussion.

 

A couple of weeks and one akuma attack not really worth mentioning had passed, the three girls are now back at Jagged Stone's hotel room for another meeting. Sitting on the couch, they faced with Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling at the couch, Fang the crocodile hanging out leisurely at a side. They talked with Juleka about the experience of practicing for two weeks, on what needed to be improve and things she had done well. Jagged complimented on Juleka's ability to adapt and that he was right about his choice of having Juleka trained to be a rock star, he then asked her if she is still willing to debut which she accepted gratefully. The world famous rock-star then told Penny to prepare the contract and announced that he will have a surprise for Juleka ready in a month.

 

Marinette dished out a few varieties of designs for Jagged and Juleka's stage outfit, asking for their opinion while explaining the color choice and fabric for every part of the designs. Both the rock-star and his apprentice nodded, and pointed out different parts of different outfits that they liked, which then Marinette implied that she could do a mix and match of the parts they liked for the final design. After around an hour of discussion on the outfits alone, a rough sketch of the final design is made for both Jagged and Juleka side by side. The two outfit had a different feel, yet clear that it is supposed be a duo outfit by the colors and parts of the design inspired by the superheroes. Rose took pictures and wrote down every single details of that day in a page on her scrapbook, determined to record her best friend's progress on her debut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment and tell me what do you guys think of this fanfic!


End file.
